


Awaiting

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knew Tony was going to die, sooner or later but neither of them is prepared for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting

'Stark, you must be proud of yourself, no one has ever been that annoying.'

Almost two days since the battle, Tony survived the night but it was obvious he was travelling to the other side. His injuries were fatal and the only thing Loki could do was to soothe his fears. Tony was afraid, scared of the unknown. They didn't let themselves cry. That would be horrible, sobbing out, 'Please, don't die', it's not like Stark had a choice.

'Oh, look who's talking, Lokes. I could barely sleep last night, you kept poking me. You know I need my beauty sleep.'

Loki would check if Tony was breathing every five minutes, terrified that he might just miss the moment. Tony could pass away silently, without bothering him.

'Well, then your face says you've never slept, you ugly creature.'

Idiotic jokes, insincere laughter, everything to avoid a tearful goodbye. Loki wanted to say that he was grateful for the time they spent together, it didn't last long enough to lose interest, that's why it hurt that much to lose Tony.

'At least my face isn't devoid of colour.'

'I'm still prettier than you.'

'No, you're not.'

'Yes, I am.'

Watching Tony's agony, Loki almost wished it would just happen. Holding back tears, Loki realised he already started grieving his lover. Perhaps he started the moment they fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Darn, I'm experiencing a massive writer's block and a major loss of self-confidence. Yesterday I started writing like 3 things, only to delete every single word. What the hell. This is a test fic, to see if I can write anything at all.


End file.
